bella's older sister, and kagomes mate,
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: Kagome is Bella's half sister, Charlie calls her in the middle of the night after Bella jumps off the cliff and Edward dumps her, Now Kagome is going to the Voltori with her half sister and Alice to save Edward, and finally meet her mate, this is during new moon and on wards,
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Kagome was sleeping when she heard the phone ring, She grumbled and answered it only people who would be calling her at this time of night would be her father if something was wrong,

"Hello," Groaned Kagome,

"Kagome I hope this is not a bad time," Said Charlie,

Kagome woke up from the tone her fathers voice she wondered what happened now, The last time he sounded like this was when Bella ran away,

"Dad whats wrong?" Asked Kagome

Kagome heard her father * _groan*_ and * _sigh*_ as if he hadn't slept in a few days and was stressed out,

"Kagome I need you to come and help me out, Bella is not doing well," Said Charlie

Kagome sucked in a breath her half sister was sick, She hoped her only family less other than her demonic ones left,

"What's wrong dad tell me? Is she sick?" Asked Kagome,

Charlie let out another worried * _sigh*_ as he sounded like he took a long sip of beer he knew Kagome would come and give Edward hell,

"Lets just make a long story short Bella met a guy named Edward Cullen, Well I think you knew that part, But his family threw her a party for her birthday so after the party the fallowing day he broke up with her, I'm not sure why," Explained Charlie,

Kagome knew what was going on she jumped out of bed and sent a quick email to Sesshomaru and Kouga,

"I'll be there in a few hours," Said Kagome,

"I'll be waiting," Said Charlie

Kagome rushed around the room packed the clothing she needed she would use the house Sesshomaru had built for her behind Bella's home to stay in, Kagome growled when her phone rang again,

"Hello Sesshomaru," Hissed Kagome,

"Hello little sister what is the emergency to leave right away?" Asked Sesshomaru

Kagome * _huffed*_ she had to put a glamour on and she knew that always hell, She let a * _sigh*_ out and explained to Sesshomaru

"I see take as long as you need, only take her seal off her demonic side only if needed, And give the pig hell, If I or the others are needed give me a call," Said Sesshomaru

"I will big brother," Said Kagome,

Kagome checked her watch and went to the taxi to head to the air port to go on the private jet to head to see her family,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later,_

Kagome exited the gate to see her father standing there looking like he needed a good nights rest she would let him stay in her house until she gets everything done with.

 **"DAD!"** Yelled Kagome,

Charlie was nearly knocked over by his older daughter he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight,

"Oh how I missed you my little Cricket," Whispered Charlie,

"I missed you as well, Shall we," Said Kagome,

Kagome took out the key's to her 2015 bmw and fallowed her father to his car so he could take her to his home and him to her home so he could have a few days rest,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Kagome walked up to her half sisters room she felt energy that belonged to a vampire, Their father knew what they where but he would not tell Bella, She sat by her half sister on the bed,

"Bella dear talk to me little sister," Whispered Kagome,

Bella opened her eyes she turned over to see her older sister who she was always close to, She missed her so,

"Kagome is that you, Or am I seeing things," Said Bella,

Kagome only smiled and hugged Bella to show her that she was real, Bella hugged her older half sister and cried the pain she was feeling since her Edward left, Once she was done crying she lead her sister down the stairs to have a nice long talk with her,

* * *

"Now sister dear I know what you been going through, And I know it is a vampire, And I don't agree with your choice of jumping off cliff's," Said Kagome,

Bella's eyes went wide from what her sister had said, But she didn't even get to answer Kagome shot up and pushed her to the side,

 **"WHO ARE YOU VAMPIRE!"** Hissed Kagome,

Alice jumped at the hissing Kagome, She smelt like Bella but also like a dog and some other scents,

"I am Alice Cullen a friend of Bella's," Said Alice,

Kagome * _huffed*_ and rolled her eyes she sensed that this one meant no harm but still something was up,

"Why are you here Alice after all this time?" Asked Bella,

Alice eyes went soft she never wanted to leave, And didn't agree to what Edward wanted to do, But who was this girl,

"I saw you jumping off a cliff and then it all went blank," Said Alice,

Bella didn't even get a chance to speak another person who looked like a shape shifter and smelled like one,

"That would because I saved her Leech," Hissed Jake,

Kagome * _huffed*_ just like a pup of the wolves, Sooo judgmental Kouga seemed to need come down here and put these pups in their place,

"But who are you? I never met you before," Said Alice,

"I am Kagome Taisho, And I am Bella's half older sister," Hissed Kagome,

Alice eyes went wide they never knew Bella had a sister either a older one, Then it hit her the girl that Bella talked about who travels,

"Let's get to the point, Edward went to the Voltori and planning on killing himself," Said Alice,

Kagome's eyes went wide seemed liek the boy had a problem, Her sister went into action reminded her of herself when she and Inuyasha

"I'm coming along as well, I need to know my sister will be ok, And you pup will have a friend of mine teach you a few things, Now be a good little pup and shoo," Said Kagome,

Alice snickered she liked Kagome, and think they would become good freinds as they all entered kagomes car and headed to her private jet

to be continued,


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Alice rented a car as Bella was in the front seat, Kagome thought it should be another color than yellow,

"He will reveal himself in front of everyone soon at the clock tower," Said Alice

Kagome arched a brow when Alice said that for Kami sake's Inuyasha didn't kill himself when he thought she was dead, Well he went to see Kikyou but that beside the point,

"Sorry not to be rude, But your brother is rather how should I say this emo," Said Kagome,

Alice snickered she liked Kagome she reminded her of Rose they would get along together just fine,

"I like you Kagome, You say what you think and not many people are like that anymore," Snickered Alice

Kagome only shrugged she sent a quick text message to her brother to tell him they she will face the Voltori, As Alice stopped to let the two out,

"Come on Bella its time to save your emo boyfriends," Said Kagome,

Bella pointed Edward out to her half sister, As they two started to run through the crowd of people who was there for the festival,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Edward started to take his shirt off to show his body to the world what he truly was until he was tackled by a body, He looked down to see his Bella alive and well wondering how could this be,

"Bella is that you? How are you even alive,?" Asked Edward,

Bella looked up into the golden eyes of her boyfriend, She smiled she knew Kagome was glaring at him,

"Well now we finally meet emo boy, How dare you hurt my little sister," Hissed Kagome,

Edward looked over at the girl she was beautiful, He never knew Bella had a older sister, He tried to read her mind,

"No way mind reader emo, You are not reading my mind, If you try that again I'll make you a nice necklace and with one word you be eating dirt mister," Hissed Kagome,

Edward didn't even get to speak he heard Jane snicker at what Kagome had said, She showed herself and threw a crimson robe to him,

"Well why are you refreshing miss, Aro sent me up here to get you," Said Jane,

Kagome only waved her hand and nodded her thanks as Edward being himself decided to say something that he would get the nice necklace in Kagome's pocket,

"Bella go and enjoy the festival along with your sister, You to ladies should not be involved," Said Edward,

Kagome * _huffed*_ took out the necklace and sent it around Edward's neck, And let a sweet smile grace her face,

"Down boy," Hissed Kagome,

The beeds glowed and Edward went face first into the ground, Jane only laughed her head off from the show,

"Now shall we, Pick yourself up emo boy, We don't have all day," Said Kagome,

Edward glared at the evil girl who was the opposite from her sister as he fallowed behind the sisters and Jane grumbling while fallowing, Alice showed up when they where about to leave,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

They Jane lead them to huge double doors, She pushed them open to reveal a huge room that looked old, Kagome seen better but it still look lovely,

"Good job sister you brought two and two in a half," Said Alec,

Jane only smirked and hugged her brother as the small group stood in front of the dais where Aro greeted them,

"Oh my look Edward your Bella is alive after all, Isn't that just wonderful," Said Aro,

Aro walked over to where everyone stood, He saw Kagome standing there with a arched brow,

"May I ask who you may be?" Asked Aro

Kagome smiled she liked him he was rather refreshing, She knew his power from Sesshomaru, She handed him her hand and let him read her mind and see who she really was,

Aro's eyes went wide and bowed deeply to Kagome he knew her well now, He was told of her from Lord Sesshomaru,

"It is finally nice to meet you Lady Kagome, I will not cause no harm to your half sister," Said Aro,

Kagome touched his head so he would rise, He went over to Edward and touched his hand and read his mind,

"La tua cantante. Her blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her? But what I seen in your mind I would not want to piss her half sister off," Said Aro,

Edward rolled his eyes at the Voltori king, Why would he want to anger someone who would be apart of their family,

"It's not without difficulty. And why would I want to anger someone like her," Said Edward,

Kagome's eyes narrowed as her eyes turned to Edward, Aro knew what was about to come he saw it in Edward's mind,

"Down boy," Hissed Kagome,

Edward face planted to floor and cursed, He got up and glared while Kagome only smirked she is going to teach the boy lesson she was older than him,

"My such talents, Aren't they brothers," Said Aro,

Marcus looked up and didn't reply, He looked at Kagome and saw the bond and a new light filled him,

"Marcus are you well?" Asked Caius,

Aro move over to Marcus and placed his hand into Marcus and read what was going on, Aro clapped and smiled,

"Well we shall save that till after we finish business, Now who is going to change Bella?" asked aro

Edward remained quite as did Alice, Kagome * _huffed*_ when Alice raised her hand kagome will have to remove the seal,

"You can't change her, I have a seal from her demonic powers, I gave her and my father a blood bond since I didn't want to loose no more of my family so she and our father had a long life as vampires do," Said Kagome,

Aro waved his hand and wrote it off he never seen a vampire and a demon together for years, He smiled he knew vemon won't harm them its just that they could not be changed,

"Well then that is all well and good my dear, Now for you Lady Kagome I know what you ave been through, And I hope you would open your heart for your true mate," Said Aro,

Kagomes eyes went wide, Bella fell into Edward's arms as she took the seal off the demonic side of her half sister,

"Aro will you just spit it out and stop playing around," Said Caius,

Aro chuckled this was a rather a joyous day to say the least, He smiled over to the one who brought their brother back to the living,

"Well you my dear Kagome is our brother Marcus mate," Said Ar

Marcus looked at her as if he was scared to be turned down, She went over to him he was good looking and loved his hair, she touched his face and smile,

"I would like to know more about you since we shall be spending a long time together", Said Kagome,

Marcus red eyes light up and hugged the girl to him that accepted him, He felt something he hasn't felt in a long time,

"Alice dear call Carlisle to tell him to bring the rest of the family, While I call the rest of Kagome's and Bella's since I know Sesshomaru so well," Said Aro,

Alice dialed the phone like a pro, While Aro went to his office to call Sesshomaru, While Kagome and Marcus left to get to know each other better, She let down her own glamour to show her true form,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's was lead into a meeting room, He wondered what this was all about it was rather baffling to him, As Aro entered the room with Alice and Edward who seemed to have a odd necklace around his neck,

"Well Carlisle old friend long time no see," Said Aro,

Carlisle hugged his old and dear friend back her still was baffled with everything as why to Edward and Alice was here,

"We are waiting for the last of out gust show up," Said Caius,

Everyone had a seat and talked to each other while Edward brooded, When the door opened to show a group of people that was rather beautiful as themselves,

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Shippo, And Lord Kouga so nice to see you after so long, You have a rather charming sister," Said Aro,

Sesshomaru only smirked she must be teaching the young vampire a lesson to treat her sister with the respect she so deserved.

"This Sesshomaru can see that, This Sesshomaru understand that my little sister is teaching the boy, But this is Charlie Swan my sister and bella father," Said Sesshomaru

Charlie walked into the room with silver hair and the moon on his forehead, The Cullen's gawked wondering what in the world was going on,

"Now let's start the meeting shall we," Said Marcus

Marcus came into the room with his new soon the be mate on his arm, Sesshomaru and charlie shook his hand,

"Aro what is going on, We are a tad bit confused," Said Carlisile,

Aro smirked he like being ahead of Carlisile and that is not often sometimes, He looked over to his old friend,

"Well let's start out saying that your son the youngest of the clan come to seek death and wanted to reveal himself to the humans," Said Aro

Rose sneered as if she was about to speak out of line, What she was about to say would be in the same boat as her brother,

"See I told you this would happened when that human came into the family," Hissed Rose,

In a flash Kagome had rose by the neck and held against the wall her eyes turned red with green where the pupal's where,

"You she vampire I would watch what you say about this Kagome's family, You be sitting in the same seat as your brother," Hissed Kagome,

Kagome dropped Rose in her seat, As she went back into the seat she sat in next to her brother and future mate,

"Well that was uncalled for Aro," Said Carlisile

Aro arched a brow and looked over at Kagome and Sesshomaru to see if they would like to fix the matter,

"This sesshomaru agreed to what Kagome had done, One thing you don't do is talk about this Sesshomaru and this Kagomes family it is hazardous to one health, Plus I this the she vampire need's to learn respect to her betters and future family," Said Sesshomaru,

Carlisile only nodded as he waved his hand so Aro could continue on what he was saying, He was rather curious what he had to say,

"Well that was when Isabella came and stopped him, And young edward had the nerv to insult Kagome, So Kagome gave his a nice necklace that would make him face plant the ground, May I say it is rather entertaining, But anyways thats when we brought up that Isabella needed to be changed," Said Aro

Everyone of the Cullen's was gawking and looked at Edward a few of them wondered what the necklace dose,

"Well Lady Kagome said Isabella could not be changed into a vampire since she was already a immortal but of another race that is deadly than ours, Said Aro,

The Cullen's snapped out of their thoughts and gawking, As Jasper was the first to clear is throat and speak up,

"What kind of immortal is Bella?" Asked jasper,

Kagome looked over to the one named Jasper she smiled she knew the god of war was a gentle soul,

"My half sister is full blooded Inu and have Priestess powers, along with Tenchi blood,My father had priest blood mixed with his," Said Kagome,

Everyone nodded as Rose stood up again she knew she was out of line and understood Kagome well she saw the look into her eyes,

"I'm sorry I was out of line, I just wished to protect my family, I can tell you had a hard past I would like to hear it and tell you mine," Said Rose,

Kagome only nodded and she smiled she might as well tell her story while she was here to get it out of the way,She never got the chance to tell her future mate yet,

"Well I shall tell you all while we are here, It a long and sad one so prepare yourself," Said Kagome,

Sesshomaru left along with the other demons along with Kagome's and Bella father to go and check up on Bella,And meet up with the others,

"I'm 510 years old, But my story starts when I was 15 years old when I fell down a old well on my mother shrine, I ended up in 500 years in the past I was being chased by a centipede demon called Mistress Centipede, When I shot her with energy she went away, So I got out of the well and went to the first place I could think of The Tree Of Ages, When I got there my home wasn't there, Only a man with silver hair and dog ears, So I had to rub his ears and when I did that I had arrows shot at me," Explained Kagome,

Kagome took a drink of her wine as she cleared her throat everyone was listening to everything she had to say,

"Well they took me back to the village priestess her name was Kaede, Who said I was the reincarnation of her elder sister who was killed 50 years before I showed up, She fed me and explained the story to me, We heard the villagers yelling there was a demon out side, So we went to go and help, Kaede told me to run into the Forest Of Inuyasha, I did as I was told when I got there the guy who was pinned to the tree was speaking, He kept calling me Kikyou and I kept telling him I was Kagome, And he never listen as the Mistress Centipede caught up to me and pinned me to the tree where he was pinned and ripped the jewel out of my hip," Said Kagome,

Everyone listen to her rather exciting story wondering what happened next after the jewel was ripped out,

"What happened next Kagome?" Asked Emmett,

Kagome giggle at the one who was like a big kid, And would get along with Shippo well with his joke,

"Well he told me to pull the arrow from his chest and promised to help me, And I did what he had asked, He did kill the huge centipied demon while the Kaede told me to look where I could see where the jewel was and I did it was in the tail of the demon, Kaede picked it out and handed over to me, That's when Inuyasha started to chase me for it, Kaede went and placed a necklace around his neck and ordered me to say a word," Said Kagome

Kagome took another sip of her wine, As she looked at everyone in the room, She giggled it's like telling kids a story,

"So the first word came to mind was *sit* and it worked he face planted and the jewel rolled back to me, So the fallowing day I decided to go and set out to find a way home, I was kidnapped by gang who leader was taken over by a crow demon, When the crow demon took the jewel Inuyasha and me went after it, Ishot an arrow that shattered the jewel, That's when the rest of the story starts, First we met Sesshomaru he was different at this point in time, He tried to get Inuyasha sword from their fathers grave and in truth I pulled it out, And Inuyasha chopped his left arm off but latter on I regrown it, Then we met a Fox demon who tried to take the jewel to save his father from the Thunder Brothers, Funny how their youngest sister is mated to him now, But anyways Inuyasha killed the two and the young fox kit came my adopted son," Explained Kagome,

Everyone was shocked someone like her would take in a young fox demon, Kagome cleared her throat,

"After that a witch stole Kikyou ashes and kidnapped me, She stole my soul and brought her back in a clay body, Inuyasha had a hard time but i got half of my soul back and Kikyou lived by eating the souls of the dead woman, After that we met the monk named Miroku who was a pervert who stole my half of the jewel, When we tracked him down he used a hole in his hand called the Wind Tunnel, When he nearly sucked me inside of it he closed it and grabbed my ass, But anyways that's when we learned about Nuraku out foe we need to kill who was after the jewel and the one who turned Kikyou and Inuyasha together, So he started to travel with us, Later on we met Sango the Demon Slayer she was pulled in on Nuraku saying that we killed her village and her brother but we got her to listen to us and she joined us with her faithful fire Nekko Kirara, so that was the group until we ran into Sesshomaru again remember he was still this cold guy anywhoo, Totosi told Inuyasha he needed to learn the Windscar and he did nearly killing Sesshomaru with his new sword Tokijin, But Sesshomaru sword which their father left him the sword of healing or what Totosi called it The Coffin Cheater, Saved him and sent him that's where he met the other person who would change his heart, Explained Kagome

Kagome drink some more wine, Everyone was in their seats,Well the edge of their seats listening,

"Sesshomaru woke up to see a little girl who ended up being his first adopted person, Her name was Rin she had no family and the village she lived in abused her, So she took care of Sesshomaru brought him food and water, So when Desshomaru was heal'd the wolves attacked her and killed her along with the village she lived in, And yes it was Kouga I will get to how he changed, Sesshomaru smelt her blood and went back to her with Jaken, He used the sword and brought her back, He did a blood bond and made her his daughter, That's how Desshomaru changed later on it would be me, So when we made it to the village where Sessomaru was and met up with Kouga who had two shards of the jewel in his legs, That's when he had the idea to kidnap me and took me to him cave, but in the end he ask me for my help to save his tribe from the demon birds called The Birds Of Paradise and one of them had a jewel shard in it, That's was when Inuyasha and the gang came," Said Kagome,

Everyone was shocked lucky none of them needed to sleep Kagome only slept when she needed to,

"Well one of The Birds Of Paradise tried to take Ginta, Ishot a arrow and killed the bird and save Gitna, Inuyahsa and Kouga got into it, Kouga declared me as his woman and would mate me one day,Funny thing he still dose it old habits die hard, But anyways that was when Inuyasha saw Kikyou again he sneaked away when he thought I was sleeping, He always said I was the only one for him and his heart belonged to me, I believed this for so long," Said Kagome,

Rose eyes went soft as she went over to the seat where Sesshomaru was sitting at, She took the seat and touched Kagomes hand.

"The first time I saw him confessing to Kikyou and kissing her, But he always said it meant nothing, But that's when we found out that Kohaku was still alive but by a jewel shard later on Sesshomaruw ould used Tenesaiga to bring him back to life and would mate Rin,But anyways he was being controlled by Nuraku, He had others Kagrua and Kana, Who now live normal lives, But anyways he killed Kouga whole wolf tirbe, So that would bring Kouga into the fight, So anyways Inuyahsa kept seeing Kikyou he always confessed to her, And always promised to go to hell with her, Sesshomaru saw me crying in the woods and thats when he adopted me as his sister, The final time I saw them together was he mated her and it was supposed to me, He tired to kill me but he never finshed the job, He was sent to hell by his father Inutashio who is still alive now and mated to Sesshomaru mother Jen, Anyways I killed off Nuraku in my time after he killed my mother my half brother and my grandfather, I was sent back throught the well and lived out my days, Sango and Miroku are still alive by a blood bond," Explained Kagome

Kagome wiped away the tears as she listen to Everyone's stories,After a few minutes she granted a wish only she could do, She granted the female vampires to birth children,

"Thank you Kagome for this gift," Said Rose and Esme,

Kagome only waved it off, As she looked over to Edward to see why he was so deep in thought then he did something he was told not to do,

 **"OI EMO WHAT WOULD YOU TOLD ABOUT READING MY MIND!"** Yelled Kagome

Edward only smirked and continued to poke into Kagome's head, Kagomes silver eyebrow twitched as she smiled sweetly,

"down boy! down boy! down boy!" Said Kagome

Three times Edward face planted the floor as he groaned, The whole room started to laugh at Edward for what Kagome had done, And patted her on the back for her work, As they left to have time t their selves,

to be continued,


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome went and checked on her sister wondering how she was doing since she found out about being a demon priestess,

"Bella how are you sister dear?" Asked Kagome,

Bella looked up from what she was reading she had mismatched eyes like she did, It must have to do with the blood bond, She heard her sister let out a sad * _sigh*,_

"I haven't seen Edward since I woke up," Said Bella,

Kagome narrowed her eyes,Emo boy must be brooding for not finding out what Bella really was, And as well probably how he treated her,

"I'll go and have a talk with him, And I'll get his head strait," Said Kagome,

Bella perked up and hugged her half sister with a wide smile, It's just sad when mate's are not together,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Edward was in the library of the Voltori castle he was confused about everything, Bella is a demon priestess who had a blood bond with her half sister, He started to feel dread to creep up on him,

"Down boy," Whispered Kagome,

Kagome smirked as Edward face planted the marble floor, When he got up he glared at his Bella's sister,

"Why did you do that for?" Asked Edward,

Kagome only smiled and she sat down on the couch a crossed from him, As she thought of what to say,

"I just did it to have fun, Now hush emo boy I have something to say," Said Kagome

Edward hushed up and he sat back down it was only a few hours after they had found out about her and Bella,

"What would you like to talk about?" Asked Edward,

Kagome only nodded, She was glad he was going to sit there and listen she didn't feel like kicking his ass right now,

"My sister is worried that you hate her and don't love her, I know you two are true mates, But why are you doing this to her, I know it was a lot to take in, But if you truly lover her and accept the mating bond that you have you should be ok, And she isn't human anymore," Said Kagome,

Edward looked away from her he didn't want her to see the look he had, He let out a _*sigh*_ he didn't understand either,

"I accepted everything, But I feel bad for what I had done the day after her birthday, And for what I had said I know I was harsh and cruel, I just hate what I am, I hate what I was turned into it's something about me I always hated, I know I am not the most pleasurable person to be around since I always mope and well you get the point, It's just I'm not sure how to act around her since she I'snt human," Said Edward,

Kagome only nodded she understood where he was coming from, She knew her sister forgave him for what he had done, He also reminded her of Inuyasha so much,

"Edward I knew someone like you one time long long ago, He broke my heart so many times I gave up, But that's not what I am trying to say, You are only like him because he hated what he was, He hated because he was a half demon, But in the end his hate of himself was sent to hell with a person who wished for him to change for her, But he loved her and also love me, But his heart out won to the one who wished for him to change," Explained Kagome,

Edward understood who she was talking about, He just wondered where this was going, Kagome placed her hand on his,

"Edward what I am trying to say is, Except who you are and you would be just fine, Listen to your heart and it shall lead you to the right place, Don't end up like Inuyasha, My sister love's you for who you are not someone who is a vampire, She love's you for you, So it's ok and let go and enjoy life and the love that is offered to you with your mate," Said Kagome,

Edward's eye's went wide and smiled no one never explained things like Kagome did, His other hand patted hers,

"Thank you Kagome for the advice, I'll go and see Bella now, You helped me for just the few hours that I had know you, but most of all the speech," Said Edward,

Edward hugged Kagome and left to go to the place where Bella was staying, Kagome felt someone listening in the whole time,

"You can come out now," Said Kagome,

Carlisile came out from the book shelf and sat down where Edward sat, He had a feeling this was the person who his heart belonged to long long ago,

"I'm sorry I just want to ask, I knew a Kagome long time ago before Iwas changed, I went looking for her because my father didn't like her, And you reminded me of her so much," Said Carlisle,

Kagome had a feeling it was him, But she didn't want to say anything, She thought that man was dead,

Carlisile I wondered if that was you, I never wanted you to find out what I was, Well your father did that's why he sent me away, He also sent me away because I told him he was going to be a grandfather, He blew up he never wanted to see me or the child I was carrying, In case it was two, They where twins since I was a full demon with miko powers I was bless to have them as full demon," Said Kagome,

Carlisile bowed his head as he thought back on all the times they had together, Until he was changed, Then it hit him what Kagome had said, She was bless with twin from their time together, He wondered if she would let him meet them,

"I'm sorry Kagome but I am happy for you and Marcus, He had been lost for so long, He got a gift and that was you, And he is a lucky man, wow twin's my father never told me if i had known i would have been there for you, what are their names? are they both male, or male or female?" Said carlisile,

Kagome patted Carlisile hand and smiled at him her mismatched eyes shining up at him, She was happy he wanted to meet his children,

"Yes Carlisile you may, One was a male and the other was a female, Their names are Mizuki and Korien, They would be here in two day's so you could get to know them, And I am happy you found someone like Esme she is a sweet woman, I could tell she and Rose had a rough life I could understand on their feelings," Said Kagome,

Carlisile smiled he was happy that she was going to let him meet their kids, He had to tell Esme about this, She would be happy to become a step mother,

"Thank you Kagome my dear, For helping with Edward with something he always had trouble accepting, He is a good guy he just needs to get to know himself, And well we all know he is having trouble with the sexy part, And it sounds like their going at it now, There is half of my heart that still belongs to you, I never really stopped loving you, But I also understand that we both have mates, If there is a time we would be mateless again you will be mine once more," Said Carslisile,

Kagome only smiled and nodded not like it would ever happen, But she smiled to let him know what he had said agreed, As they went to their different rooms,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Kagome was in the garden looking at the flowers, They where beautiful, She jumped when she felt arms around her waist,

"Hello my little angle," Said Marcus

Kagome only smirked she know what Marcus wanted he wanted to complete their mating bond, He threw her over his shoulder and flashed to their chambers, Once they go there he pushed her onto the bed in record speed he stripped them both down,

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Marcus ran his hands down Kagome's body, adoring her body it was perfect to him in every way, He took a pink nipple in his mouth and nipped it,

"MMM, Your body is perfect to me, My little mate," Said Marcus

Kagome only could moan his hands felt so good as they probed her, As they pleasured her in ways she never felt not even with Carlisle,

Marcus bit all over her body as he watched her blood flow from his bit marks he licked every drop of her blood as he moaned out as his cock was harder that it as ever been before he couldn't hold back he plunged right into his mate filling her so deep in her womb,

"Your so tight my mate," Moaned Marcus,

Kagome couldn't even speak with the pleasure she was feeling, He pounded deep with in her, Marcus felt her tighten around his huge cock as he spilled his seed deep with him her, As he bit into her neck and she did him and marked each other,

* * *

 _Lemon end_

Kagome laid in her mates arms as he covered them up and basked in the after sex that just had,

"Your the best I ever had, and your the second person I slept with," Said Kagome

Marcus chuckled he knew she was Carlisile long ago, But now she was all his, Only his forever, He heard someone knocking on the door,

"Who is it," Said Marcus,

The door opened Miroku and Kouga walked in with perverted smirks on their faces, Kagome face palmed she know why they where here

"What do you two want?" Asked Kagome,

Miroku and Kouga only smirked wider as Kagome blushed from their smirking,Marcus was confused,

"Oh my lady Kagome who knew that you where a screamer in bed," Said Miroku,

"Yeah my woman has a set of lungs, To bad I never had the chance," Said Kouga,

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the two perverts that she calls friends, But her glare turned to a evil smirk when she saw Sango and Ayame with flames behind them,

 **"Miroku!"** Growled out Sango

 **"kouga!"** Growled Ayame,

Miroku and Kouga flinched and looked horrified, Kagome only smirked she knew what was gonna come next,

"Oh my dear sango, I just came in to see our nearly mated couple, And family," Said Miroku

Marcus arched a brow at the one named Miroku he never met someone like him before, He even sparkled when he kissed up to his mate,

"Oh hello Ayame, What you doing in here," Said a nervous Kouga,

Ayame didn't even answer him, She narrowed her eyes and grabbed Kouga by his tail and dragged the yelping wolf prince out of the room, While Sango smiled sweetly,

"Sorry for my perverted mate Kagome, I shall take care of him, You should know how that go's, See you in the morning," Chirped Sango,

Sango pulled Miroku out of the room by his hair and dragged them to their chambers, After a few moments all they heard was yelling and screaming,

Marcus flinched he never knew anyone would be more scarry than themselves, The kings of the vampire world, He shrugged and snuggled to his mate as they watched a movie to tune out the screams,

to be continued,


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Kagome waited in the library for her twins to show up, She noticed Carlisile was nervous to meet his kids,

"Carlisile calm down, You would do just fine," Said Kagome,

Esme pulled her mate down she wanted to meet her step children, She was happy to hear Carlisile had children sooner or later they would as well, With the gift they where given,

"Mama when his little brother and sister will get here?" Asked Shippo

Kagome arched a brow after all these years he still acts like the little kit she adopted long long ago,

"Soon my kit, Sit down and talk to your father," Said Kagome,

Marcus looked at the fox demon that he was told Kagome adopted, He got along with him rather well, In a flash Kagome was knocked to the floor with two kids,

 **"MAMA!"** Chirped her two pups,

Kagome sent a wide smile to her two pups they weren't even teenagers yet, Demons age slower,and stop ageing when their adult age, they Live forever like the vampires do as well as the wolves,

"Mizuki! Korien!" Chirped Kagome

Kagome hugged her pup's to her, She loved them dearly then she got out of her joy filled hug as Marcus helped his mate up,

"Now my little ones, This is Marcus Voltori my mate and husband," Said Kagome,

The twins looked up with their miss matched eyes up at their step father and smiled widely, As they hugged him ,

"Nice to meet you daddy Marcus," Chirped the twin,

Marcus smiled down to his step kids other than Shippo, Kagome placed her hand on their shoulder they looked up at her,

"My little ones I would like you to meet someone," Said Kagome,

Her little ones tilted their heads to the side in wonder, Kagome always thought it was rather cute,

"Now my little one's this is Carlisile Cullen, He is your biological father," Said Kagome,

Mizuki and Korien looked up at Carlisile is wonder as they studies him with a straight face, Carlisile looked nervous,

"Nice to meet you," Chirped Korien,

"Yes what sissy said," Chirped Mizuka,

Carlisile let out a breath that he was holding, As Kagome let them get to know each other, So Marcus placed his arm around Kagome's waist and walked them out of the room,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Kagome was sitting in the garden when sango came running over to her as if something was up,

"Sango whats wrong?" Asked Kagome

Sango tried to get her breath back from what her 100 mile run to find Kagome to tell her the bad new,

"Bad new's Kagome, There seems to be a vampire named Victoria who is after your half sister, And she started a new born army, And that is not the worst of it," Explained Sango,

Kagome eyes went wide she had a bad feeling all day, She wondered what could be worst than this,

"And what else Sango?" Asked Kagome

Sango tried to think of the exact words to explain the horror that the she vampire had just brought to the world to kill them all,

"The worst part is that Victoria brought nuraku from the dead, Along with Inuyasha and Kikyou," Explained Sango

Kagome thought she was hearing things, But Sango nodded with horror in her eyes, This means war,

"Nuraku sent one of his Saimyosho to deliver the message's," Said Miroku

Kagome * _sighed*_ she knew she needed to gather all those who need to know this is war that they don't know of, When Miroku and his wondering hand started to rub Kagome's and his mates back side,

 **"PERVERT!"** Yelled Sango and Kagome

Miroku rubbed both sides of his cheeks after so long and so many years it never gets old when he dose that,

"Lets go and gather everyone her, As you miroku go and call the others back home and everyone else that they needed to be trained and the others who know what they are doing," Ordered Kagome

Miroku nodded and flashed out of the room, He was so glade that there is no tunnel in his hand no more,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later_

Kagome and Sango walked into the room that was filled with everyone that is needed where they are at.

"Cara Mia what is wrong why the hurry for this meeting?" Asked Marcus

Kagome had tear's in her eyes the worst part of this the second message was sent said that Inuyasha and Kikyou was brought back from the dead, But odd that her soul was not stolen this time,

"I have some thing's to explain sit down ad get comfy," Said Kagome,

Macus looked at his mate with worry in his eyes, When Kagome saw that everyone was seated,

"Sango and Miroku got a message today about a she vampire who's name is Victoria who is after my sister, But that's not the worst of it," Said Kagome,

All the Cullen's looked down to the table with shame, Kagome and the others arched a brow at this,

"Would you like to say something that you are keeping from me emo boy?" Asked Kagome,

Edward chose to stand up he knew he wont get away with this, he took a deep breath and stood up straight,

"I know who Victoria is, I knew she was still alive, And I did something with her to think I would forget about Bella and forget that I truly loved her, But it didn't work though, But it started when me and Bella started to date and we are playing a baseball game, That's when we met Victoria and her mate and another vampire, Her mate thought Bella smelt good and decided to go after her, So that where her running away comes in, He got her to go to the studio where she did ballet at and bit her, I tried to suck the venom out and did but I nearly killed her if it wasn't for Carlisile, We kill her mate that's when she went crazy and started to well you get the point," Explained Edward,

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the stupid boy for what he had done, First and foremost he fucked the crazy bitch, But first they should of killed her,

"Emo boy did you have sex with the crazy she vampire that you should have fucking killed?" Hissed Kagome,

Edward swallowed hard and looked down and nodded, Kagome growled how dare he do this to her sister, And how dare he not kill the bitch who just doomed them all,

 **"YOU GO EDDY BOY!"** Cheered Miroku,

Sango slapped her mate in the back of the head as he fell to the floor swirly eyed, As she stuck her nose up in the air, While Carlisile and Marcus as well Aro held onto Kagome so she wont to much damage, But they are going to allow her to harm him a little for punishment, While the rest of the family agreed for what Kagome was about to do, And thought I'm glad I am not you right now, Emmett, Shippo, Along with the twins, As well Jasper was cheering Kagome to do it,

 **"DOWN BOY! YOU STUPID EMO BASTARD! DOWN BOY! YOU COULDNT KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS COULD YOU! DOWN BOY! AND YOU JUST FUCKING DOOMED US ALL FOR WHAT YOU FUCKING DONE YOU EMO BASTARD! DOWN BOY! DOWN BOY!"** Yelled Kagome,

Edward just decided to stay on the floor he knows he was in the dog house with his now mate and wife,

"Your not sleeping with me tonight buddy boy," Hissed Bella,

Carlisile and Marcus and Aro thought it was safe to let Kagome got since her eyes where red no more, But when she kicked Edward she stuck her nose in the air and sat own,

"I must say little sister you do a good job of teaching the boy, This Sesshomaru agree's, But why did you say we are all doomed?" Said Sesshomaru

Kagura was sitting next to him, She felt the mark on her back burn and it did not feel nice, So did Kagome's when she was captured Naraku done the unthinkable and branded her as his tool but it didn't work all it did was cause her pain,

"Well not only the whore vampire that emo boy fucked so he could forget about my sister and his feelings, And their mating bond, She brought Naraku back from the dead, not only him Inuyasha and Kikyou as well, The odd thing was my soul is still whole," Said Kagome,

Everyone in the room either was growling or hissing, When a pink light came from the jewel and appeared before them all,

"I may explain to you for that issue, Your soul wasn't hers, It was mine Kagome my dear, you are the future me not Kikyou," Explained Midoriko,

Kagome's eyes went wide that's why, Midoriko only smiled and nodded as she went back into the jewel after she finished what she had to say as everyone started to think of what to do,

to be continued,


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

It's been a month since they gotten back to Forks Washington, Caius and Athenadora stayed back and run things back there, While Marcus came since he was Kagome's mate, And Aro came and been looking at Bella as a mate would,

Marcus and Alice knew something but they would all wait to see how things play out, Well they all hoped that Edward wasn't her mate, Everyone either hated the emo vampire who was controlling way's,

Kouga and Sesshomaru had talk's to him about his controlling ways, But he always told them to keep their noses out of it,

One time Miroku pushed Edward away from Sango before he got hurt from her kicking his ass, He tried to get into her pants,

Kouga nearly ripped his head off and rip his cock off, For one he saw him flirting with his mate, And walking in on his jacking off to Kagome's picture and moaning her name,

Sesshomaru held back when he tried to flirt with his mate, But Kagura got used the _*Dance Of Blades*_ and sent him flying,

They don't know who else he flirted with but its not going to be pretty with they all decided to gang together and kill him,

Kagome and Sango along with the other females trained all the female vampires, Bella came a long way since they trained her, Naraku only showed up here and there with his doll's, Like always they killed them,

* * *

Kagome walked over to see her sister looking out into space, She wondered what been bothering her lately, She noticed Edward leave hours at a time, Kagome let out a * _sigh*_ and went over to her sister,

"Bella sister dear whats bothering you, I have noticed how sad you had been?" Asked Kagome

Bella looked to her side and let out a sad * _sigh*_ , Kagome watched her sister closely and saw tear stained on her face,

"Im not sure, It's like Edward don't even notice me after well, You get the point, I barely seen him since I gotten back here, And Aro had been a wonderful comfort," Said Bella

Kagome had a feeling about this she had this feeling about the emo boy ever since she met him,,

"How about this, I get someone to fallow him and see where he is going," Said Kagome,

Bella perked up and smiled at her sister she jumped onto Kagome and hugged her tightly, Kagome only giggled,Bella skipped off to where Aro was waiting for her as they took a walk into the woods,

* * *

 _Meanwhile two day's later_

Kagome was making dinner for everyone, Since demon food had blood in it the vampires could eat it, Along with her special spice that would make the food turn to a liquid so the food wont remain solid after they eat it, Kagome jumped when Ginta and Hakaku came in,

"Kagome, We have something to say and it's not going to be nice," Said Ginta,

Kagome ushered them to the living room and sat down, They looked nervous as they played with their cup,

"Go on guys tell me what you saw?" Asked Kagome

Hakaku swallowed hard he never wanted to see that again, Well even though he is mated that was just gross, He was happy being newly mated to Jane, While Hakaku mated to Tanya,

"Well you told us to fallow Edward and what we saw each time, It was something we all thought," Said Hakaku

Kagome narrowed her eyes, She had a feeling this was happening and she had a feeling he would turn on them all,

"He was going at it with the she vampire who is with Naraku," Said Ginta

Kagome hissed as Edward came through the door with a dark look on his face, Kagome looked at him and narrowed her eyes,

 **"YOU STUPID PERVERTED EMO BASTARD! I HAD A FEELING THAT YOU WHERE FUCKING HER! AND HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY FUCKING SISTER!"** Yelled Kagome,

Kagomes eye's widen when she saw the other two walk behind him, They had smirked on their faces,

"Long time no see Kagome," Said Inuyasha,

Kikyou smirked as she notched a arrow, Kagome sent Ginta and Hakaku a look to go and get help while she fight off these three,

* * *

 _Meanwhile Kagome's fight,_

Kagome gotten them outside, As she used her light whip and her claws, She was wounded from the fight since Inuyasha somehow came full demon, He and Kikyou was only left, Since she turned Edward into ash,

 **"WHY DON'T YOU EVER DIE YOU BITCH!"** Yelled Kikyou,

Kagome's eyes turned red as she sent a pink blast at the bitch, Kikyou turned to ash Inuyasha started to growl as he slashed at her stomach,

 **"AHHHHHH!"** Screamed Kagome

Kagome looked up at him with tearful eyes and raised her hand, She was going to give him the peace he deserved, When everyone came they saw Kagome send a pink blast and Inuyasha was no more,

Marcus went over to his mate and picked her up in his arms she was knocked out from the loss of blood and the power she used, Carlisile went over to the other woman in his long life time he loved but cant have,

"She will be fine, She used a lot of power and we could give her blood," Said Carlisile,

Marcus only nodded as he took her back the house so Carlisile could give her blood, Sesshomaru should of let them help but he though this was a fight Kagome should do alone,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was sitting in the living room they all gathered to have a meeting to speak of what had happened, While Kagome head was on her mates lap, And he feet was on Shippos lap,

"Now Ginta and Hakaku tell us why did Edward do this," Said Esme,

Everyone except for Kagome turned to look at the two wolves, They let out a * _sigh*_ the knew they needed to get this out,

"Well we where told to fallow him since we all thought he was cheating on Bella, And it was true each time he went to the one named Victotia they had sex each time, And vowed to Naraku that he would kill Bella and the rest of is, So he came here seeking out kagome with Inuyasha and Kikyou thinking taking out Kagome would get better access to Bella, That when Kagome ordered us to get help," Explained Ginta

Carlisile nodded he had a feeling that was going on, Miroku stood up next he cleared his throat,

"I have something to say as well about Edward who maked us good perverts look bad, He cornered my mate and tried to get into her pants, I pushed him out of the way before he could of been harmed, So thats all since we are talking about the said person at the moment," Said Miroku

Sesshomaru and Kouga stood up after that, They looked like they didn't want to do this but it needed to be said,

"This Sesshomaru caught the pervert trying to feel up and make a pass at my mate, But she used the dance of the wind to push him away from her," Explained Sesshomaru,

Everyone was shocked they didn't know Edward was like this,Maybe he hid it from them all and only showed it now,

"I caught the little emo bastard trying to kiss my mate and grab her ass, But she kicked him away, So that's not the most of it I walked in on him jacking off to a picture of Kagome and moaning her name and nutted all over it, I could have killed him", Said Kouga,

Everyone looked like they wanted to kill Edward but he was already dead so that's out of the way, Marcus and Aro stood up and cleared their throats,

"I have something to announce,I saw this when edward confessed what he did with Victoria, you have noticed that Aro and Bella had been getting close, And it is a good thing since he is the only unmated brother since he lost his first mate but wasn't his true mate like me, And bella is his true mate like how kagome is to me," Explained Marcus

Everyone looked at Aro and Bella who looked into each others eyes, Bella started to get shy as they all left the room so Bella and Aro could well get to know each other and complete their bond,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Bella seemed happier since she was with Aro, It seemed like she could be herself around him and let her love come out fully,

"Bella sister dear, I am so happy for you," Said Kagome,

Bella blushed as she looked away, They finished their training for the day ans defeated one of the new creations of Naraku and a few new born's,

"Thank you Kagome, Aro is special he helped me heal, Even though I am healing still but he let's let be myself and be free, Something Edward never let me do, I always had to do as he wanted me to, And speak the way he wanted me to, And let's just make this short he was a controlling emo fucktard," Said Bella,

Bella _*huffed*_ and crossed her arms, Kagome only giggled as she could understand about her and Edward, Inuyasha was the same way and it was odd since they where sister,

"Hello Cara Mia, Are you ready to go home," Said Marcus,

Kagome smiled widely as she jumped on her mated back as they went to their chambers, As the rest went to theirs, The music of love went through the night, While Naraku was brewing a plan hoping it would work,

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Kagome enter the house it had been a month since the Edward attack, Naraku seemed to be plotting something because Kagura and herself is having a lot of pain in their back, It's so bad it even bleeds,

"Cara Mia is everything ok?" Asked Marcus

Kagome turned to look at her mate, Her eyes went sad she knew he could smell her blood, Marcus placed his book down and lead Kagome to their bed,

"I can smell the blood Cara Mia, Let me help you," Said Marcus

Marcus took Kagome's shirt off when he saw her back where the spider mark is, He saw the blood dripping down her back as he started to lick it with his venom,

Kagome hissed in pain it sting'd like hell, But it seemed to be helping little by little, Once he was done he started to give her a back rub,

"That feel's nice dearest heart," Moaned out Kagome,

Marcus enjoyed making his mate feel good, He enjoyed making her feel like the queen she really was, Even though Carlisile was a old friend he couldnt help get mad when he sends the looks at his Kagome, But then again that had a rather close relationship before theirs so it could be understandable, Until the door opened and Carlisile rushed in

 **"KAGOME THERE IS A ATTACK COME QUICK!"** Yelled Carlisile,

Kagome didn't remember she didn't have a shirt on when she jumped off the bed, Carlisile smirked and looked at the chest he knew all to well, He stopped looking when he heard a clearing of a throat,

"May you please stop looking at my Kagome like that old friend," Hissed Marcus,

Carlisile shivered he knew Marcus when he was jealous he couldn't help it she was still his love of his life but he would never cheat on his mate,

"Oh will you two stop it before we are late for the fight," Growled Kagome,

Marcus and Carlisile bowed their heads as they fallowed Kagome out in her battle gear and weapons,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minute,_

Kagome rushed out the door with Inuyasha sword pulled out she saw Naraku floating before them, She hoped it was the real one,

"Oh my why isnt little Kagome, I see your still well lets just say one fine piece of ass," Said Naraku

Kagome's eyes went red as her anger and pain came to the forefront of her mind, She hated him for what he had done to her,

 **"FUCK YOU NARAKU! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR'S! HOW DARE YOU BRAND ME LIKE THE OTHERS BACK THEM!"** Yelled Kagome,

Naraku laughed a evil dark laugh as he licked his lips, And smiled the smirk that he gave before he took her the way he did, Kagome closed her eyes,

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kagome was laying on the floor of the cell she was in, When she heard the doors open she looked up to see Naraku,_

 _"What the hell do you want Naraku," Hissed Kagome,_

 _Naraku only smirked and waved his hand he had kagome clothing ripped off her body and bound to a table,_

 _"Mmmm you look rather good enough to eat," Said Naraku_

 _Naraku took his clothing off he noticed Kagome's eyes went wide, He was **HUGE** , Wondering how that would get inside her,_

 _ **"NO DON'T DO THIS!"** Cried Kagome,_

 _Nuraku laughed darkly and rammed his monster cock inside of her dry pussy,Kagome screamed out in pain since this was her first time,_

 _"Mmm your screams make me want to pound into you harder," Moaned Naraku_

 _Kagomes screamed continued as she felt something hot shoot inside of her, As blood flowed down her leg's, Naraku flipped her over on her stomach and spread her ass a part and shocked his re-hardened cock into her ass,_

 _Kagome scream as her ass felt like it was being ripped a part, As he shoved something larger into her pussy as it ripped apart, She couldn't take the pain no more she passed out when he was finished he marked her as one of his, As he took her and dropped her in the forest of the western lands,_

 _End Flashback,_

* * *

Kagome's rage was pushing out of her in waves, As Jasper pulled everyone out of the way, along with the others who seen Kagome like this,

 **"WINDSCAR!"** Yelled Kagome

Three claw like marks appeared on the ground where Naraku's doll fell to the ground and turned to ask with the snap of kagomes fingers

Everyone looked at Kagome as she went back to her room, Her tears where streaming down her face,

"Is she ok?" Asked Carlisile,

Jasper and Alice shook their heads no to what they where feeling him push onto them, They felt what Kagome was feeling,

"I'll go and be with my mate now, I know the story what he had done," Said Marcus

In a flash Marcus left, While the others who knew what had happened explained to the others who didn't know what happened when Kagome was captured by Naraku,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Kagome was reading a book while drinking her coffee, When she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Carlisile sit down next to her,

"I'm sorry for Esme Carlisile," Said Kagome

Carlisile eyes shifted he wasn't her true mate, Well that what Marcus had said, Ge getting a second chance with his Kagome, He and Marcus are Kagome's real mates,

"It's ok we weren't real mates from Marcus said," Said Carlisile,

Kagome tilted her head to the side, She wondered where this was going, Carlisile knew what she was thinking,

"Marcus told me that you and I are true mates, So you have two real mates Kagome, And I don't mind sharing you with Marcus, We can have you at the same time, I told you that you would be mine again one day," Said Carlisile,

Kagome shivered as she and Carlisile went up stairs Marcus said he was going to hunt while they their bonding then after that they would have her together,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Carlisile ripped Kagome's clothing off and his owns, he started to bit and nip all over her beautiful body,

* * *

 _Lemon start_

Carlisile moaned as he licked all Kagome's blood up, it tasted like a fine wine, His cock was rock hard and he shoved his huge cock inside of his mates body,

"Mmmmm your still so freaking tight like I remembered," Moaned Carlisile,

Carlisile pounded into Kagome hard and fast as he spilled his seed deep with in her womb as they bite into each other as they marked each other,

 _Lemon end,_

* * *

Kagome dozed off and Carlisile watched, he had to be at the hospital he left her a note while she slept, He placed a kiss on her forehead and went to get ready for work, He went to kiss his twins and left in his car,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Kagome was trying to finish the book she was reading,Marcus and her had mad crazy sex with Carlisile and Kami it was the best she ever had, She never been with two men, But heck she enjoyed having two mates,She was truly bless and truly happy after a long time she could feel love and be loved, Now they just need to kill off naraku for good,

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

It's been about two months since the last attack from Naraku, Alice said that the final battle shall be coming soon, they all hoped it would so they all could live in some kind of peace,

"He's here," Said Alice

Everyone went over to her as her eyes went blank, Everyone waited for her to come back to the living,

"He will be here soon, And this shall be the end of it all," Said Alice

Everyone scattered so they could gather all their weapons, And left to go to the place where the final battle would all end,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Kagome was in the front as she was the general of the army, They saw the purple miasma as Naraku appeared before them,

"Well my little Kagome I doubt you would get so lucky this time around I am much stronger and faster," Said Naraku

Kagome's eyes turned red and she snarled out her anger and her pain that this vile demon had caused her and her family,

 **"THIS SHALL END NOW AND FOREVER I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK THIS TIME!"** Hissed Kagome

Kagome went in for the attack as the others attacked the other vampires, Kagome only got a few scratched here and there, As Naraku back handed Kagome she went flying to the ground and hit hard,

Naraku pinned Kagome down and he tried to shoot miasma into her body, Kagome's eye's glowed pink, She placed her hands around his throat and shot as much of her Miko power's into him,

 **"AHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed Naraku

Kagome pushed more and more into him, As she got pleasure from the pain he was feeling, She had a smirk showing that she knew where he was going this time he would never be able to leave,

 **"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING VILE MONSTER!"** Roared Kagome,

Kagome pushed more energy into him, As Naraku burst'd into pink flames and ash, Kagome didn't feel his power she closed her eyes and relished that he was not alive no more,

Carlisile and Marcus ripped Victoria's head off, As they threw her into the fire pit and let her body burn,

Alice and Jasper nearly got everyone one of their new born's, As Aro came running over and kicked the two that had them pinned into the pit, As they heard their screamed, Everyone looked around and noticed it was all over for good,

"Well that was a big pain in the ass," Said Kouga,

Everyone either high five'd her cheered that it was over, They stopped their celebrating when they head a scream,

 **"MAMA NOOOO!"** Screamed Korien

Marcus and Carlisile turned to see a badly wounded and knocked out Kagome, Marcus let Carlisile get to her first as he checked her over,

"She will be just fine she used quite a lot of energy, And well the wounds are healing on their own, We have a brave little fighter for a mate Marcus," Said Carlisile,

Marcus smiled as they took her to their chambers along with everyone else with to go to their chambers so they could celebrate in their own way,

* * *

 _Meanwhile thee years later,_

Kagome and her mate's where seeing their children off to school, While the rest of their family did the same, Rose and Emmett had about three children now,Along with Alice and Jasper as two, Aro and Bella had three,

Sesshomaru and Kagura had three kids, Shippo and Rin had two, Kouga and Ayame had three, Well they all had more kids but they where more grown up,

"Well it seemed we all finally got the peace and joy we so wished," Said Kagome,

Everyone nodded as they watched to bus to take their pups and kids to go to school, While they go back to the castle to do what they normally do as the royals of the vampire and demon worlds,

They had to kill some new born armys here and there, But that is minor, And maybe a demon or two who tried to take over the world,

But all in all they where all happy with each other, They have all the joy in the world they could ever ask for,

the end,


End file.
